Equivocacion Placentera
by Equis-Rojo
Summary: Bolt y Mittens se divierten!


**EQUIVOCACION PLACENTERA**

Era de noche en la casa de Penny, ella y sus mascotas dormian placidamente. Rhino como siempre en su jaula profundamente dormido, mientras Mittens y Bolt dormian juntitos los dos bien acurrucaditos, incluso hasta sus colas estaban bien acurrucadas tambien, pues siempre dormian con las colas entrelazadas. Ya Bolt no dormia a un lado enseguida de Penny como solia hacerlo, si no que se dedicaba unica y exclusivamente a estar con Mittens toda la noche.

Todos estaban dormidos, de pronto Bolt abre uno de sus ojos y observa que Penny estuviera dormida y lentamente va levantando su cabeza, la gira un poco para tener un angulo de vision y corroborar que la niÑa estaba dormida. Y lo estaba, ya que ella habia tenido mucha tarea para maÑ ana y muy apenas habia conseguido terminar todos sus proyectos.

Una vez hecho esto, el perro pone cara de felicidad, saca su lengua y se saborea algo, entonces el fija su mirada en Mittens y le susurra.

Bolt.- Despierta mi negrita bella! Ya todos estan dormidos.

Esos todos tambien incluian a Mittens.

Bolt.- Negra, negrita mia!.-y la acaricia con su nariz tratando de despertarla, sin exito.

Bolt.- Negra....negra....negra....!.- Y la mueve despacio con su cabeza.

Finalmente el perro pone la cara de desesperado y la sangolotea un poco y...

Bolt.- Mittens despierta mi linda gatita!.- replico.  
Mittens.- Mhhhh, que...quieres Bolt?.- contesta medio dormida.  
Bolt.- Hoy es nuestra noche amorcito!  
Mittens.- Ah si...lo olvidaba.-bosteza.- que tal si lo dejamos para mañana eh?.- y se recuesta de nuevo.

La ansiedad se apodera del perro.

Bolt.- No, no, no por favor! Ya tenemos mas de 2 semanas que no hacemos Zoom-Zoom! Por favor necesito mi dosis de Zoom-Zoom hoy mismo!.- Lo dice con lagrimas en los ojos y poniendo la cara triste.  
Mittens.- Oh como odio cuando pones esa carita tuya!.- y se voltea tratando de no mirarlo.  
Bolt.- Aprendi de la mejor maestra!

Mittens se siente "tocada" por ese comentario del perro y se voltea hacia el.

Mittens.- Esta bien orejon, hagamoslo!  
Bolt.- Gracias Mittens, eres la mejor del mundo!.- Y le lame la cara.  
Mittens.- Vamos al sotano pronto, si no se me van a quitar las ganas de hacerlo.-replico.  
Bolt.- Si claro alla va....- Y el perro se cae de la cama.  
Mittens.- Bolt estas bien?  
Bolt.- Augh! Si es que me gano la emocion y pues me cai, parece que no me paso nada, Augh!  
Mittens.- Te lastimaste el ojo?  
Bolt.- Si un poquito, pero no es nada! Augh!

Bolt se habia dado un buen golpe en su ojo derecho y lo tenia medio morado, de hecho no lo podia abrir ya que le dolia, asi pues opto por mantenerlo cerrado.

Mittens.- Estas seguro? Si quieres aplazamos el Zoom-Zoom para.  
Bolt.- No ni de broma lo digas! Ya vamonos!.- y toma del pellejo a Mittens y la baja al piso y posteriormente los 2 se van caminando.

Durante el trayecto Bolt destila un aire de felicidad increible, por su parte Mittens mostraba lo contrario, en su mente pensaba lo siguiente:

Mittens.-"Oh ahi va la misma rutina de siempre, me pedira que nos apareemos de nuevo, al principio si era lo maximo y me encantaba sentirlo adentro de mi, pero no se, no ha mostrado este iniciativa para hacerlo de otras formas, no salimos de la posicion del perrito(algo incomoda para mi ya que estoy algo chaparrita) y como nos apareamos nosotros los gatos(que no es placentera para el ya que tiene que agacharse demasiado y a veces con su gran peso me apachurra), ay ojala se le ocurra algo nuevo".- PENSO.

Bolt.- Sucede algo Mittens? Te noto muy callada casi no has hablado!  
Mittens.- No nada, solamente aun estoy algo somnolienta Bolt! Sigamos!

Finalmente llegan al sotano, al que Mittens con su habilidad que tiene de abrir puertas pudo abrir y finalmente se ponen comodos para tan especial ocasion.

Mittens.- Y bueno galan que estas esperando? Ven y hazme tuya grandote!.- y se pone en una posicion compremetedora.  
Bolt.- Oh esperaba que dijeras eso!.- y saca la lengua y se saborea su boca.

Y el perro se abalanza arriba de ella y comienza a lamerle su espalda, esto ocasiona mucho placer en la gata, quien estaba recostada en el suelo. Posteriormente el pasa a lamerle detras de las orejas.

Mittens.- Jijiji! Me haces cosquillas Bolt!

Bolt seguia lamiendole ahora su cabeza, procurando darle masajes con ella.

Mittens.- Oh si vas bien orejon...adelante no pares...ahahah!

Mientras Bolt le hacia eso, ella le correspondia masajeandole sus testiculos con su larga cola, estimulando asi todo su aparato reproductor masculino. Poco despues el perro paso a lamer su cuello, causandole mas placer a Mittens.

Mittens.- Oh si! Has aprendido nuevos trucos en tan poco tiempo cachorro, me sorprendes!  
Bolt.- Si, deja que venga la mejor parte! Ahahah!

Y la Mittens enrolla su cola en el pene de Bolt, apretandoselo para ver si ya estaba bien erecto.

Mittens.- Parece ser que tu amiguito ya esta bien listo!  
Bolt.- Si ah!.- replico excitado.  
Mittens.- Ah! Has hecho un trabajo excelente Bolt! Pero hay un problemita cariño!  
Bolt.- Si dime!  
Mittens.- Te falta aqui!

Y la gata se pone bocarriba y le muestra sus tetillas, el perro al verla en esa posicion se excita mas.

Bolt.- No hay problema mi amor negrito!.- y comienza a lamerle el pecho y a tocarle sus tetillas con cuidado y delicadamente.  
Mittens.- Ah si...continua asi...oh Bolt!

Bolt seguia en lo suyo, a medida que ella se excitaba mas y mas, el bajo hasta su vagina, que era grande incluso para un animal como ella.

Bolt.- Cielos tienes una vagina tan grande! Cielos tienes una vagina tan grande!  
Mittens.- Hey, por que lo dijiste 2 veces?  
Bolt.- No, solo lo dije una vez, la otra fue el eco!  
Mittens.- Ah!  
Bolt.- Puedo?  
Mittens.- Si claro, es toda tuya!

Y el perro siguio lamiendole la cosita a Mittens.

Mittens.- Ah! Bolt! Ah!  
Bolt.- Si Mittens!  
Mittens.- Crees que mi vagina es anormal?  
Bolt.- No para nada! Es perfecta para mi!  
Mittens.- Ah, es que a veces pienso que tal vez pude haberla tenido mas chiquita, como la de las demas gatas!  
Bolt.- No, me gusta tal como es!  
Mittens.- Pero es enorme, como una casa, AH!.- replico.

Bolt.- Para mi es bastante normal, es de mi talla y eso es lo que importa!  
Mittens.- Oh gracias Bolt, AH sigue asi!

Despues de unos minutos, y viendo que ya su vagina estaba lo suficientemente lubricada, Bolt decide que es hora de penetrarla. Ya su miembro estaba bien parado tambien.

Asi pues, Mittens se voltea, toma un cojin que estaba cerca, se sube arriba de el para estar un poco mas alta y asi Bolt la alcance, se empina en este dejando su trasero al aire. Bolt se acerca, se lo lame un poco mas.

Mittens.- Oh vamos Bolt, ya deja de jugar! Dejame sentirte de una vez por todas!

Pero algo extraño sucedia en Bolt: no podia ver bien con un solo ojo, y para colmo era el ojo con el que no enfocaba bien, asi pues no veia bien que rollo.  
pERO el perro no se hacia para atras, y asi pues decidio seguir adelante con sus juegos sexuales.

Bolt.- Ahi te voy Mittens!

Y el perro introduce su pene en ella, al principio es brusco y como que batalla un poco, de hecho se le atora a la mitad.

Mittens.- B-B-BOLT!.- grito.  
Bolt.- Si Mittens!? Te gusta?  
Mittens.- Te has equivocado de entrada!.- replico la gata.  
Bolt.- Eh? A que te refieres?  
Mittens.- QUE A QUE ME REFIERO? A QUE ME HAS METIDO LA VERGA EN EL CULO! A ESO ME REFIERO IDIOTA!  
Bolt.- Ay, con razon sentia yo que se te habia achicado tu cosa negra!  
Mittens.- SACA ESA COSA DE AHI YA, ME ESTAS MATANDO!  
Bolt.- Si claro Mittens, ahi voy!

Y el perro le saco su pene de ella, pero entonces la gata sintio como ganas de que le siguiera dando por ahi!

Bolt.- "Carajo me equivoque, tan bien que iba y la vengo cagando con esto, que pendejo soy, pero puta madre que bien se siente darle por ahi".- penso el perro.  
Mittens.- "Ese pendejo de Bolt, augh eso me dolio, pero se sintio muy rico despues mmhhhh".- penso.  
Bolt.- Lo siento Mittens no era mi intencion, pero y sabes que me jodi un ojo y...  
Mittens.- Calla! Si te equivocaste bien feo...

Bolt baja su cabeza hacia abajo y sus orejas tambien, presentia que se habia acabado todo con lo que paso.

Mittens.- ...Pero en verdad me gusto mucho!  
Bolt.- Eh? Te gusto?  
Mittens.- Si asi fue!  
Bolt.- Si claro este ya sabia yo que te iba a encantar eso.- mintio el perro.  
Mittens.- Bueno y que esperas? Ven y acabame de una vez!  
Bolt.- Ja, te lo voy a reventar!

Y ambos animales siguieron con lo suyo, gozando totalmente del amor que se tenian.

FIN.


End file.
